


Worth It

by ThreeNicotinePatches



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: AU, M/M, Matchmaker BB-8 (Star Wars), Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Stormpilot, injuries, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeNicotinePatches/pseuds/ThreeNicotinePatches
Summary: =SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI=Friend-Finn + Friend-Poe = unit // Friend-Poe - Friend-Finn = impossibleAU where Poe rescues Finn instead of Rose.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this one - thanks to Padfoot for the droid-speak, and to Prongs, of course, for proofreading. Love you both ♥ 
> 
> Basically, evercure over on Tumblr had the following idea (that I took as a prompt, lol)
> 
>  
> 
> "The Last Jedi AU where everything is exactly the same, but Rose doesn't rescue Finn. It's Poe."
> 
>  
> 
> And this is the little drabble I got out of it ^^

 

He’s not turning around.

He’s going to die.

…

He’s going to _die_.

“FINN, that was an _order_ what the hell do you think you’re-“

But it doesn’t matter anymore, words don’t matter anymore, not when Finn is still not changing course, still flying straight into the fire-spitting mouth of that monstrous cannon instead of _listening_ to him.

For some stupid reason, Finn has chosen this moment for his next big act of bravery and Poe is not having it.

Not this time.

He can faintly see Rose turning her trashcan of a speeder around, her desperate screams nearly busting his earpiece, but it’s too slow, she’s too far away, it won’t work.

It’s just him, now.

He’s got his ~~ugly piece of rotten garbage~~ speeder going at full force in no time. This should be possible, it should be-

And then he’s there, crashing into Finn’s ship with just enough power in his movement to push him out of the way of the laser and there’s fire and pain and pain and pain and pain…

Until his voice.

“POE, goddamnit Poe, why the hell did you do that?!”

A weak cough breaks its way out of his throat, through the hot burning of smoke and right into Finn’s face. ‘I must look _ravishing_ right now’ is the only thought he can manage before Finn forces his chin up, making it nearly impossible _not_ to open his eyes.

What he sees is … Finn.

Just Finn, but _oh god Finn_ , whole and healthy and maybe a bit charred at places, but functioning and _alive_.

“Hey, buddy.” he croaks, but Finn only shakes his head and cradles him against his chest, picking his unmoving body up from the smoking wreckage.

“I’m suddenly glad that was not my X-Wing” Poe mumbles into his best friend’s shoulder and he can hear Finn’s rumbling laugh in answer.

“How about you stop the wise-cracks and maybe focus on not bleeding out, huh?” he says, and honestly, who wouldn’t follow such sound advice?

Poe is out in seconds.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the insistent beeping of BB-8 that wakes him up.

"Friend-Finn, Friend-Poe = waking up?"

The answer is a tired sigh and a few hushed words that don’t sound very positive.

Well. He wouldn’t be Poe Dameron if he didn’t like proving people wrong, would he?

“F-“, okay _woah_ , the not-being-able-to-speak thing is new.

But Finn’s heard him anyway, it seems, because Poe can feel him jump and then his soft hands on his face.

“Poe? Poe, are you-“

He just coughs weakly.

“Oh, thank force, you’re awake. See, BB-8, Poe is fine.”

"BB = skeptic // Friend-Poe confirm?"

Leave it to his droid to sass Finn when he can’t. He refuses the urge to offer his hand in a high-five, although to be honest, it feels much better to just lay immobile, anyway.

“Poe, can you open your eyes for me? Just a bit?”

And again, refusing Finn is just not an option.

When he blinks, the first thing he sees is too much light and the dark grey interior of a spaceship. After a quick look around, he knows it must be the Falcon.

There’s only one ship like that in the entire galaxy.

And then there’s Finn – he’s smiling a bright smile, just a tad too bright to be entirely natural.

Oh god. How bad is it, really?

“Hey, what’s with that look? You’re gonna be fine, buddy.” at Poe’s look, he adds “I promise. Do you want a list of injuries?” He nods carefully and immediately regrets it when pain shoots through his back. “So you hit your head pretty badly, your ribs really hate you right now, and there was a deep cut in your hip, but we managed to stop the bleeding. The smoke got to your lungs and vocal chords, though, that means no speaking – and no smartass - for now.”

Poe frowns and attempts a pout, but his whole face hurts, so he stops.

Finn winces in sympathy and picks up a damp cloth from somewhere beside him, dabbing it carefully on the many cuts in his best friend’s face. It’s a gentle relief and a tiny smile curls Poe’s lips. ‘Worth it’ he thinks, and it must show on his face because Finn’s expression turns serious and sad.

He lowers his hand to lay on Poe’s chest, heaving a sigh so deep it must have come from the furthest edges of his lungs.

“Poe. Honestly, why did you do that? What the hell is it about me that everyone constantly wants to kill themselves around me?”

Poe thinks ‘everyone wants a piece of you, duh, you’re awesome’ but he doesn’t think it would be wise to say that now, even if was physically able to. Instead, he settles on raising an eyebrow.

Finn sighs again, turning to BB-8.

“I don’t suppose you have an answer for me here, BB.”                       

The droid beeps in annoyance. "Friend-Finn = unaware of effect on others"

Oh no. _Oh no_ , BB, you little orange ball of betrayal. Finn frowns confused, oblivious until the very end, but BB-8 is not done with his explanation yet.

"Ally-Rose = fond of Friend-Finn // Friend-Rey = fond of Friend-Finn // Friend-Poe = fond of Friend-Finn", they beep, and Finn turns back to face Poe. There is a tiny grin playing at the corners of his mouth, even though he’s obviously trying to fight it.

“So you’re ‘fond of me’, huh, Poe? How does that translate into nearly killing yourself?”

What Poe would give to be able to talk right now. There is no way he’s letting his droid play matchmaker, however much he loves them like a child.

But BB obviously has other ideas, if their continuous aggressive beeps are any indication.

"Friend-Finn = not understand” they squeak shrilly “Friend-Finn + Friend-Poe = unit // Friend-Poe - Friend-Finn = impossible"

And there it goes.

Finn’s eyes are big as saucers when he looks at Poe again, in fear, and maybe – something else?

“You- I… what does that even mean?” his voice wavers nervously.

And Poe… Poe can’t do anything but raise a hand, carefully, slowly, to cup Finn’s cheek and say the rest with his eyes.

Surprisingly, it works.

Whatever Finn thinks to have read there makes him gasp softly, grazing the bloodied fingers with his own. They breathe for a second, just looking at each other and letting the universe move around them.

Then Finn leans in, touches his lips to a healed patch of skin on Poe’s cheek and whispers against his temple:

“I guess that makes sense, then. I would’ve done the same for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to evercure for the 'prompt', hope you guys liked it ^^


End file.
